


My Angel, My Lioness

by gallifrey_companion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifrey_companion/pseuds/gallifrey_companion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki often escaped down to Midgard to escape his family. He meet a woman, Jean, and they had a child together. But Loki had to hid them from his family, so he whipped their memories and changed her looks. But when a potion effects his daughter's health, he can't hide anymore. Father/Daughter Loki/Hermione, Father Figure/Son Logan/Howlett, Loki/Remus, Bruce/Tony Ron and maybe others bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SEPTEMBER 19TH, 2000  
UNDISCLOSED LOCATION IN LONDON, ENGLAND  
6:21 p.m.

She's beautiful, was all Loki could think. She's so beautiful; my angel, my lioness. My daughter.

Loki Odinson gazed down upon his wife and daughter with a smile so large. Jean Montgomery lay on her bed, their newborn daughter in her arms. Looking down, they could see that she had black hair like both of her parents. She inherited her mother's button nose, but her father's earth shattering electric blue eyes.

She was perfect, both parents agree.

Jean and Loki meet while Loki was on Earth hiding from his family. She was only twenty-one. They quickly grew close in their time together. Jean was an orphan, who worked all her life to go to dentistry school. Her desire to learn and prove herself is what drew him to her in the first place. Jean was very smart herself, and because Loki had a love for foreign sciences and such, they always had much to talk and debate about.

Just two months after Jean's graduation from school, they found out she was pregnant with a daughter. The couple couldn't be happier, but Loki was worried. Odin had taken his children from him in the past. Loki could not cope with losing another.

So he vowed to hide them, no matter the cost.

Loki took a deep breath. Jean looked over at him tiredly and all happiness left her face as she saw his expression.

"Loki, Loki please, please stay longer. Please! I love you, please don't leave me, leave us." The puddles of tears in her yes finally fell. "Please don't leave her."

A tear escaped Loki's eye as well.

"I am so sorry, my love, but I must protect you and my daughter."

Jean looked down at her sleeping daughter in her arms for a long moment. She sighed in defeat and acceptance. Jean loved her husband, but she also loved her daughter. And if Loki leaving meant her daughter would be safe, then so be it.

"I love you." Jean whispered. She started to cry again.

"And I, you," Loki responded, crying as well.

They stared into each other's eyes, Loki's blue and Jean's brown, before Loki surged forward. He cupped her check in his slender hand and caressed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Tears coursed down both of their checks but they didn't notice.

"May I hold her once more?" Loki asked after they broke apart. Jean only nodded and handed her to Loki. He simply gazed at her face. As if sensing her father's presence, the babe blinked her eyes opened and stared up at him with wide, blue eyes. "Hermione Freya Loki," He began. "You are loved. If I could bring you home with me, I am sure my mother and brother would love you and spoil you. If father would accept you, no one would care for you more. He really does love children. Remember this, angel, Daddy always loves you. I will do what I can to protect you from afar. But if you ever need me, I will be there. I love you, my angel, my lioness."

Loki kissed her forehead softly. With one last look at those bright blue eyes, he waved his hand over her face.

Hermione's blue eyes turned chocolate brown to match her mothers, and he hair became brown. With a few other minor adjustments to her appearance and such, he handed her back to Jean.

Loki then waved his hand over her face, which caused her to fall back, asleep. In her mind, all mention of the name Loki, Asgard, magic and such was lost. She remembered having a husband who died, a mortal man who went to war for a noble cause and died in duty.

"I am truly sorry, my love. Please forgive me."

________________________________________

MAY 27TH, 2004  
CITY HOUSE, KENT  
2:01 p.m.

Hermione Jean Granger sat in her mother's lap with a book in front of her. Jean watched and listened as her daughter read the book.

Hermione reading levels were suburb, according to her teachers. She was apparently reading at a level of eight or nine year olds. Jean couldn't be prouder. Her little girl loved to read and learn all she could. She had always been a very curious child.

"And da elf said to her, 'Mona, my wove, pwease I beg of you, save yourself.'" Hermione read as clearly as a three year old could.

"Good job, princess." Jean praised her.

"Mummy?" The little girl in a dress asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call me that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because you are a princess, at least to me." Jean explained. To a three year old, that was all the explanation she needed.

________________________________________

DECEMBER 16TH, 2007  
KENT PRIMARY SCHOOL  
1:31 p.m.

"Move over!"

"RECESS!"

"Does someone have the ball?"

"Where are my gloves?"

"Make sure you are all covered up."

"RECESS!"

The year three class pushed and shoved to be the first one out to recess. It had been snowing all morning, and the hyper active children had been waiting all day for recess. So when she opened the doors to let them out, they rushed out so fast that many fell and tripped, only to jump right back up. It left the teacher chuckling at their antics.

All except for lone Hermione Jean Granger.

As the teacher looked over the group of exuberant six and seven year olds, she noticed one was missing. Looking around the room, Mrs. Marian finally tracked down the missing one.

Hermione sat on the windowsill. Hermione was one of the older ones, nine already. She had should length hair that Mrs. Marian suspected her mother did in the morning. It was always in a beautiful braid around her head and down her back. A large book was placed in her lap, under a soft blanket.

However, she was not reading. Hermione gazed up into the sky and watched the snow fall with a serine smile on her face. She seemed to be humming something to faint for her to hear. Her small hands traced stick figures into the frosted glass. As Mrs. Marian watched, Hermione drew a little girl, a woman, and a man. Except when she looked at the man, Hermione frowned and looked down. Mrs. Marian noticed she was clutching a small stuffed animal and a bracelet in her other hand. A lion and a silver bracelet.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Mrs. Marian asked softly.

She seemed to snap out of a trance as she looked over at her teacher.

Hermione liked Mrs. Marian. She was kind, considerate and quiet. She didn't make Hermione do things she was uncomfortable with, and always protected her from the bullies.  
Hermione looked at the woman and then down to her clenched fist. Unconsciously, tears began to fall from her eyes. She shook her head as Mrs. Marian hurried over to hug the girl.

Outside, boys and girls screamed and giggled in delight as they rolled in the snow.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay."

"My fa-father died when I was very little. I never meet him, he died in combat, mummy says." Hermione didn't mention that she had a near perfect memory, and remembered a man with black hair and blue eyes talking to her when she was very little. He was crying and telling her how much he loved her. Her father. "B-but, every year around my birthday and Christmas, I get a package with a stuffed animal usually and a charm for my bracelet. The note always says Love, Fadir. Could he be alive, Mrs. Marian, could he?" Hermione pleaded for an answer. She is very distraught, Mrs. Marian thought. I have no answer for the poor thing.

"Have you tried talking to your mother about this?"

Hermione sniffed.

"She doesn't believe me. She always gets upset when I mention Daddy to her, and her new husband doesn't like it when I talk 'bout him."

Mrs. Marian frowned but hugged the child closer to her. "I don't know darling, I just don't know."

________________________________________

DECEMBER 25TH, 2012  
GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, HOGWARTS  
7:25 a.m.

Loki watched, invisible, as his daughter opened his gift.

Oh, how he had missed her. This was the first Yule in almost five years that he had been present to watch this. While Loki knew he could never interact with his daughter, he had to watch at times. He had to.

She's grown up into a fine girl,Loki thought. And indeed she had. Eleven year old Hermione Granger was extremely intelligent and brave. Loki couldn't be happier. She even inherited his magic!

"Come on, Hermione," Ron Weasley edged. Loki looked at the boy with no little distaste. Just from observing the boy, he could see he was a selfish, self centered, jealous boy. How Hermione standed him, he would never know. The other boy, however, Loki liked. Harry Potter was also intelligent, not like Hermione, but still smart. He was small, worringly so, yet Loki could do nothing. He was quiet and shy, but funny. He and Hermione got on well. "Open it up!"

In front of the fire in the common room, Hermione slowly unwrapped the green paper on the box. Opening it up, she was well aware that she was being watched by her friends. Inside the white box, a intricate hair clip lay nestled in a bed of wrapping paper. It was covered with roses with blue petals. Around the petals white and black stones twirled around them and green vines wrapped the whole thing together.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"He shouldn't have," She whispered.

Loki smiled softly and sadly and disappeared back to Asgard.

________________________________________

FEBUARY 3RD, 2013  
GRYFFINDOR COMMONROOM, HOGWARTS  
9:57 p.m.

"Hermione, I regret to inform that your mother and father were in an accident late last night." Dumbledore told the young first year in front of him. Professor Mcgonagoll stood beside the girl, a hand on her shoulder. Professor Snape leaned against the window and another man with shaggy brown and gray hair and shabby robes stood on the other side of the room, observing the girl. His heart went out to her, and he remember why he agreed to Albus's idea.

Hermione was in shock. Her mother, dead? She couldn't believe it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Hermione murmured. Mummy couldn't be dead, she couldn't.

The mysterious man moved forward so he kneeling before the crying girl. He began to rub her knee and hand with his.

"Hermione, I know this is a shocking matter, but we must assign you a guardian quickly. This man is Remus Lupin, he has agreed to take you in. I have a feeling you two will get on quite well."

________________________________________

LOKI'S ROOM, ASGARD  
9:43 p.m.

In a silent room, Loki Laufeyson screamed out his anguish.  
And he cracked.  
________________________________________

INFIRMERY, HOGWARTS  
JUNE 23RD, 2014  
3:15 p.m.

Thunder boomed and lightning cracked outside of the thick stone walls. Just an hour ago, the sky had been blue, clear, and peaceful. Now, the sky was raging war on those on the surface. The conscious occupants of the infirmary glanced at each other worriedly before looking back down.

The girl lay before them was spattered with blood and was bent in angles no person should have to endure. Her long dark brown hair was matted to her skin and the sheet under her. Eyes were scrunched shut, hands fisted in sheet. Her pink lips were parted and every few minutes a moan or whimper would escape.

She looked like hell.

It happened by accident. For two months, she lay petrified on a bed in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had just fed her the potion to restore her, when she started to have a reaction to it. For three hours, the poor girl lay there as her body tried to combat the effects. The matron couldn't give her anything, for fear it would only make it worse for her.

So now they waited.

They waited for Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her class to wake up.

Harry, Fred and George, Dumbledore, her head of house, Remus and Madam Pomfrey stood and sat around the bed. Waiting, hoping, praying.  
Then doors of the infirmary slammed open.

________________________________________

Asgard, 1 hour earlier  
Thrown Room

Loki smiled as he watched practices with the soldiers. Thor and The Warrior's Three spared in the center of the field, and they had acquired a large group of bystanders. It was always entertaining to watching the great warriors fight. Lady Sif, horever, stood at his side and watched with him. She had decided to leave the fight to the men.

"You do not wish to join in?" Loki asked the woman at his side. In front of them, Frandell made a swipe at Thor's head while jumping out of the way of a sword with a laugh.

"I will let the boys have their fun," Sif replied. Then she smiled. "Then I will show them what a real fight looks like."

Loki chuckled at her response. No one was blind enough to believe that Sif was not good, if no better than most here. The only ones she had any real competition was with Thor or Loki.

Loki once might have been blind to it, among other things. He was blinded in ignorance about many things before. He had been blind in his fury at Odin for hiding his heritage from him. He paid for it. Thanos was able to take control of his body and fed off of his anger. He forced Loki to attack New York and killed over a hundred people. He still had dreams about the acts he committed.

Thor gave a mighty roar and started spinning his hammer. Within seconds, he was flying through the air. He whipped the mighty hammer down and around, knocking them out. They never had much of a chance.

Suddenly, Loki buckled. His head began to pound as if as if someone was putting a hot poker to his brain. He groaned and his long fingers gripped his long black hair tightly.  
"Loki!" Sif shouted. "Loki, can you hear me?"

It sounded vague and muffled to him. He felt hands on his body and he tried to shake them off.  
Images flashed before his eyes.

…A girl lay on a bed, in pain…  
…Pain, so much pain…  
…She was thrashing and whimpering…  
…He saw a large serpent, a basilisk lung towards her…  
…He saw people leaning over her with worry…

Hermione!

"Loki! Loki!"Voices yelled. "Someone get Odin and Frigga!"

He managed to snap the connection in his mind with a roar. Those around him stepped back as he stood up. His magic crackled around him like an animal. When Thor attempted to touch his shoulder, his magic threw him back nearly ten feet.

"Hermione!" Loki gasped out. He was breathing heavily but started to walk forward. Soldiers parted in front of him as he stalked.

"Where are you going, brother?"Thor questioned. He had got up and started running after his brother. When he reached Loki's side, Loki replied.

"Midgard!"

________________________________________

Hogwarts Infirmary  
3:47 p.m.

The lights flickered and thunder boomed again. The large wooden doors slammed against the walls, hard. Everyone except for the girl on the bed jumped.

Two men stalked into the room. One was large, with broad shoulders and thick arms. In his hand he clutched a hammer, and his shoulder length blonde hair was soaked with rain. While he was certainly intimidating, it was the second that caused them to freeze in their seats.

The second man was the others opposite. He was lithe and thin, but with some muscle. His long black hair was slicked back off his head, and the rain dripping helped his appearance. He held a three foot long staff in his hand. The end was pulsing green. He had sharp blue eyes that held fury only matching the storm outside.

Harry, who lived in the Muggle world during the summer, recognized them.

"Thor and Loki," He breathed. Dumbledore shot him a look.

"What business do you have," Dumbledore started but he was cut off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Loki boomed. Everyone, even Thor looked startled.

"Daughter, brother what are you talking about?"Thor asked. A second later, Hermione made a whimper.

Loki walked quickly to the bed. Wands met his chest.

"I am not going to hurt her, she is my daughter."

No one moved until Remus sniffed the air around Loki. He could not deny that Loki and Hermione were family, pact.

"Let him go, maybe he can help." Remus said after a moment. He shot out his arm. Whispering in his ear, he warned "If you hurt one hair on her head, you will face the wrath of my entire werewolf pack."

Loki went to sneer at the man, but realized he was serious. Loki realized with no hint of jealousy that this man must have taken a place in Hermione's life that he couldn't.

He nodded.

With everyone, including Thor, watching carefully, he waved his hand over her head. The powerful spells fell away, showing her true appearance. He then got to work on removing the potion from her body.

An hour of hard work later and Loki collapsed next to his brother. Sweat rolled down his temples and he pushed his long hair away from his face.

Two minutes later, Hermione's electric blue eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
HOGWARTS INFIRMERY  
5:00 a.m.

"Hermione!" Remus and the twins exclaimed. Harry lunged forward and crushed her in a hug while the professors were smiling at the girl.

But Hermione only had eyes for the mysterious black haired man sitting next to her. She took in his green, gold and black armor and cape, and the glowing staff at his side. He was thin but muscular. He seemed so, so familiar to her, and then she remembered.

This was Loki of Asgard, the man she believed to be her father. Now that he was here, she knew it was true.

Loki couldn't breathe as he stared at Hermione; and for the first time since she was a newborn, she stared back.

Oh, how Loki had missed her. Hermione's real appearance was visible for all to see. Her hair had gone from a bushy brown to wavy black. Her eyes were wide, making it easy to see the electric blue. Once rosy cheeks thinned to pale skin and high cheekbones. Her hair was still matted to the pillow and her skin covered in sweat, but neither cared. They only had eyes for each other.

"Hermione,"

"Daddy,"

Hermione raised a shaky hand to his cheek and her hot fingertips lightly touched his skin, like feathers.

And suddenly they were moving. Loki leaped forward so fast his chair toppled back, but no one paid that any mind. Hermione and Loki both began crying in earnest. His long arms wrapped themselves around her slender body. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. They both began talking at once.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"I missed you,"

"I wanted to stay so bad, but my father, he would have taken you,"

"I remember you from when I was little,"

"I love you so much,"

"Please don't leave me again."

Loki leaned back so he could look at her face. Besides them, everyone was silent and watching them intensely. Remus stood at a vigil, his werewolf sense demanding he separate this man from the girl he claimed as his cub; his human side was the only thing holding him back.

"As touching as this all is," Mcgonagoll stated sourly. "Who are you and what relationship do you have with ?"

"Lokita." Loki corrected, his eyes still on Hermione. From the corner, Thor exhaled. He knew that that name meant.

"What?" Mcgonagoll asked.

"Lokita. Her real name is Hermione Freya Lokita."

"You have a daughter," Thor breathed.

Loki stood up proudly. He was smiling larger than Thor had seen him in months. It made his heart ache to see how happy his brother looked.

Loki placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and directed her eyes towards the large blond Asgardian.

"Hermione, meet your uncle, Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard; my brother."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in shock. She stammered for a moment before saying, "My lord," in greeting.

Thor chuckled, making Hermione assume she did something wrong.

"There is no need to be so formal with me, niece, but if you insist…"Thor trailed off. He got onto one knee and bowed his head before the sitting witch. "Greetings, Princess   
Hermione of Asgard. I am Prince Thor Odinson, Crown Prince to Asgard. May I say, welcome to the family."

"You're a-"

"Princess?" The twins asked with identical grins. "Wicked."

Dumbledore noticed that Hermione was starting to look overwhelmed, so he started herding everyone else out. "Why don't we give the family some time together, yes?"

Harry and the twins reluctantly got up and started heading towards large doors. Harry shot one last look at his best friend.

"I'll be fine, Harry, I'm sure." Hermione reassured him.

Remus didn't move from his post at the foot of her bed.

"Are you okay, cub?" He asked when only Hermione, Loki, Thor and he were left. Loki felt a pang in his heart to hear another man call her his daughter, but he pushed the feeling down. He would deal with it later.

Hermione nodded.

"Let me just go shower and clean myself up then we can talk, okay?" She asked; she needed to think. She slowly and shakily moved towards the bathroom, where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting to help.

________________________________________

In the bathroom, Hermione stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Madam Pomfrey stood outside the door, ready to help her if the need arose. Deep breath, Hermione, She reminded herself. Do not have a panic attack now. Do what you know best and process the information given to you.

Growing up, she always calmed herself down by processing and listing the information so it made sense to her. Today was no different.

Okay, one, I have a father who is Loki of Asgard. Hermione thought. Two, my new uncle is Thor of Asgard. Three, I am a princess of Asgard. Four, I have a father. I have living, blood related family. Oh my god, what am I going to do?

Hermione took in a shuttering breath and began to strip. She pulled her sweat covered clothes off of her and started the shower. Once it reached a warm enough temperature, she stepped into the shower and began to wash her hair. As she completed actions she had mastered years ago, she let her mind wonder.

Will he like me?

Will he really want me to live with him?

Will I have to leave Uncle Remus?

Will he leave me again?

Questions like this and others swarmed around her head in a crazy haze and Hermione resolved to go talk to him before she let herself get carried away.

________________________________________

Back in the main room of the infirmary, the adult men standing around the rumbled bed. Loki and Remus glared at each other before Remus extended his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Loki Odinson."

Remus turned to Thor and they also shook hands, less stiffly then the previous.

"Brother, perhaps it is now a good time to explain who you are to Hermione better." Thor suggested.

The three sat in the stiff chairs of the infirmary. Loki twisted his neck around to relax the cricks that had formed. For a moment, they all just observed each other.

Loki noticed the long scar the crossed over Remus's face. Remus shaggy brown hair lay rather messily on his head and his eyes were sharp and at attention. He wore a rather nice white dress shirt and black slacks and was thin but not overly so, Loki noticed. He must be used to the non-magical world.

Loki didn't know where to start this story, and wished he didn't have to explain twice, but he knew Remus would not happily allow his foster daughter with him until he explained.

"I am Hermione's biological father," He started.

"Where were you all her life?" Remus questioned somewhat angrily.

Hermione had told him all about the mysterious presents, the vague memory of a man from when she was baby, and how she knew, just knew, her father could be alive. She was always very sad when she thought about it.

In the summer they spent together, plus many weekends during the school year, they had grown close. They both had a deep love of books. Both were rather like outcasts growing up, so that was another point they related on. Hermione had figured out his condition after two weeks of living with him.

She had quickly become his cub.

Remus wasn't originally going to care for girl; when Albus suggested the idea he wouldn't hear of it. But then he persuaded him to at least come to his office to meet the girl.   
Remus found he couldn't really say no to that.

So he went and joined Severus, Minerva, and Albus in the headmaster's office. Soon after they arrived Hermione came up the stairs. She carried a large book in her arms so Remus assumed she came from the library.

It wasn't until she saw the girl break down upon hearing the news that his broke for the girl. As Albus said, she had no more known relatives and had always been alone. Just like Remus. It was when he saw the meddling headmaster after a summer with Hermione that he realized why he was chosen.

He needed her just as much as she needed him.

But now her real father was here and she would have no need for Remus. It nearly broke his heart. He wasn't sure if he could deal with losing another member of his pack, after his   
parents, James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter.

Loki took a deep breath. He could tell Remus was furiously protective of the girl, and this was not going to be easy. At least she has had someone looking out for her, Loki   
thought.

"My father…" He started but trailed off. Loki cleared his throat and tried again. "My father has taken my children away from me before, believing them to be monsters or dangerous. I couldn't let that happen again to Hermione, so I hid her, and had minimal contact with her. I couldn't risk my father finding out, and taking her away. But when I felt her pain, I couldn't hide anymore."

Remus nodded slowly. He didn't like it, but he knew Loki's logic was sound. Then a thought struck him. "And what will he do now? Will he take her away now?"

Both Loki and Thor frowned and tensed.

"I won't let him," Loki nearly growled.

"He wouldn't dare, brother, not now. If you were to go to Asgard with her now, I believe all would be well. He has changed since then."Thor reminded him.

Loki relaxed a little. His eyes kept darting to the doorway where Hermione had gone. He forced himself to focus on Remus.

"So tell me about yourself, Remus," Loki prompted. He wanted to know about this man, he intrigued him.

Remus settled into the straight backed chair and started to explain to the man about going to Hogwarts, the marauders, and his life working in the muggle world after James's and   
Lily's deaths.

After they died, Remus had to escape, so he ran to the muggle world. He had to make a living somehow and being the book lover he was, it was not a hard choice to decide to go   
back to school to keep his mind occupied.

Being only twenty-one, he was able to attend university. He had kept up with muggle subjects during his time at Hogwarts, his mother being a muggle woman, and had a particular love for engineering, physics, and medicine as well as any other science he could get his hands on. He spent eight years attending universities for multiples degrees before he began to work freelance for many companies. All in all, he got on well.

He then moved on to explain how Albus contacted him one afternoon a year ago.

________________________________________

Flashback

MASSACHUESTTS INSITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY  
MASSACHUESTTS, AMERICA  
FEBUARY 3RD, 2013  
12:43 p.m.

Remus pattered around in a large empty lab. Large machines, tables, and blueprints surrounded him from all side. The only noise in the room was the hum of the machines. All of the other scientists had left on account of a major football game on television; that is, except for the lonely werewolf physicist. He still preferred soccer to American football anyway, and relished in the chance to use the lab by himself.

He had been employed by MIT for a project that fit his job parameters perfectly. Being an official physicist, engineer, doctor and chemist led him in many different directions, so he was never really short on offers. It is easier to work freelance as a werewolf, anyway, he reminded himself often.

He was just going over some calculations for a diagram when he heard a very familiar pop noise. One he had not heard in years.

Remus cursed himself for not having his wand on him (he hadn't carried it or really even used it in years) as his eyes flew around the room. He heard the woosh of the doors being opened and he crept over slowly.

An old man with a long white beard and purple robes greeted.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir?" He asked, stepping out from a molecular magnifying glass.

"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully. "You look well."

Indeed he did. Remus made sure he ate enough not to be too thin and worked out quite often. His shaggy brown hair, which fell to his shoulders, was pulled back behind his neck. He wore a loose dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. The large scar that used to stand out on his face was almost invisible, thanks to years of using muggle medicine. All in all,   
he looked good.

"No offense Albus, as good as it is to see you, I doubt this is a friendly call. I haven't seen you since the funerals. So I'll be frank, what do you want from me?" Remus asked right out.

The old headmaster looked taken back at his direct tone, but answered him nonetheless.

"I'm here, to put it simply, because a little girl named Hermione Granger needs someone like you to take care of her."

Now it was Remus's turn to look surprised.

"You want me to look after a child?" He asked incredulously. "Are you crazy? Werewolf, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But that does not matter, she's not like most."

"I won't harm an innocent child, Albus." Remus replied stubbornly.

"And you won't," Albus assured him easily. "On the night of and before the full moon, Hermione will go stay with Weasley's. She is good friends with many of the boys there."

Remus gazed at his former Headmaster for a moment before speaking. "Why me, Albus? Why not have the Weasley's look after her full time, Merlin know Molly would love to have another around the house, or Augusta or any of the others with children her age? Why are you choosing a lonely werewolf to look after a girl?"

Albus's smile fell away and he sighed. "It seems once the Ministry heard of the death of the girl's parents, there was frenzy among many to snatch her up. As you know, any underage witch or wizard that is orphaned is assigned a magical guardian. Hermione, the girl, is quite smart. So much so that she is already being called the smartest-witch-of-her-age. She is also the best friend of Harry. You can imagine how some of the politicians would see having her as a ward."

Remus nodded solemnly. "She would be used as bargaining chip and a puppet. But you didn't answer my question, Albus; why me?"

"Because of an ancient law, or rather a loophole in an ancient law, that allows those of similar magical signatures to claim the girl. You have the closest signature, Remus."

"Who is after me?" Remus asked.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah," Now Remus knew why he was chosen.

"I cannot promise anything, but I will come with you. From there, we shall see."

Flashback over  
________________________________________

Much to Loki's displeasure, he started to respect the man in front of him. He never lied to Loki and he was completely honest in his intentions towards his daughter.

"I'm glad you have been able to take care of my girl while I could not, Remus." Loki found himself admitting. "I… I do not wish to take her away from you permanently if one of you does not wish it. You seem to be a good man, and a good man to watch over her."

Remus smiled at the Asgardian and looked down at his hands. An idea struck Loki.

"Have you ever considered working for Stark Industries?"  
Remus blinked. Yes, he had, many times in fact. He had done a few things with them, and received many invitations to come work with them, one even in the past month. 

Apparently, Stark and his mysterious new partner in science had heard of him, and had offered him a full time position as one of the head scientists and to work with them. The email that he had received made it seem as if Stark was, well, begging. Apparently, his work on the effects of radiation on devices was so brilliant that he must consider working with two of the smartest people in the Industry. He was still considering the rather tempting offer, actually.

When he told Loki all of this, the two brothers laughed.

"That does sound like Tony, brother." Thor said to Loki with a smile. It took Remus a moment to remember that Thor and Tony Stark had fought against Loki in the Battle of New York until Loki snapped out of whatever controlling him.

"That it does. From what I have seen, Tony will snatch up anyone he believes worthy; its honor in itself. He wouldn't let Banner leave for two months." Loki agreed.

Remus's eyes rose. "Doctor Banner, the physicist who worked on the gamma radiation project?"

"You know him?" Thor asked, surprised.

"Of course; he's brilliant in his field. I've read all of his studies."

"He'll be glad to hear it. He doesn't believe his work does much good, he could use some encouragement." Loki said, pleased. He liked Banner. "You should definitely accept the   
offer. It sounds like you would live at Avenger's Tower if you accept to work with Tony and Bruce. Whenever we stay on Midgard, which seems to be a lot nowadays, you could see Hermione if she agrees to live with me."

"Why would I not want to?"

The men turned in their seats to see Hermione padding towards them in comfy looking sweatpants and shirts and fuzzy slippers. Her long black hair was straight and wet and hung down her back. Her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"Comfort clothes?"Remus asked. Hermione had gotten sick once over the summer they were together and she dressed like this. She said it was a tradition with her and her mother that when one of them was sick they would wear the so called comfort clothes and watched movies and read together. Once the werewolf had heard this, he had quickly changed   
as well and they spent a weekend watching Star Wars.

"Hmm…" Hermione agreed as she climbed back into the bed. "Madam Pomfrey said I cannot leave for another few days, so I might as well be comfy."

She looked at Loki and Thor for the first time since entering. "Hello."

"Hello." Thor and Loki responded. They stared at each other before they started smiling.

"Tell me about yourself now, Hermione. I've heard all about Remus, what about you? I missed thirteen years of your life; I want to know all about you, if you want to tell me." Loki   
asked. 

Hermione smiled. "Okay. I mean, there isn't much to tell you. I grew up in Kent, England. I was always very intelligent, so much so that I am at a very high level in the muggle world. My mother, and then Remus, made sure I kept up with my studies in both worlds." Hermione said, frowning when she thought of her mother.

Loki reached around and placed his hand over his daughters. "I loved her, you know, very much so. I'm sure she is happy where ever she is now."

Hermione looked at him gratefully.

"How do are you doing here at school?" Thor asked.

Remus grinned proudly. "She's the smartest witch of her age."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not that smart!"

"Hermione, you made the polyjuice potion in November at thirteen. You can't say anything about you not being amazing."

"You made polyjuice?" Loki asked, amazed. He was very familiar with the wizarding world and recognized the name.

"Maybe? We just wanted to see if Malfoy was the heir to Slytherin."

Thor laughed loudly. "She is definitely your daughter, Loki. She has your mischievousness."

"That she does, brother."Loki winked at Hermione. "What else?"

"Umm… I love to read, I can play the piano moderately well, and I love to watch movies."

"What's your favorite?"

"Lord of the Rings,"

"They made movies for them?" Loki asked.

"Yup, a year or two after I was born. They are very good."Hermione told him.

"I'll have to watch them," He turned to Thor and Remus. "Would you give us a few minutes?"

Thor rose. "Come on, Remus. Let us go find some food and you can tell me of ways I can spoil my new niece. I have thirteen years to make up for." He winked at the blushing girl   
as he led the werewolf out of the room.

Remus rose slowly and cracked his back from the stiff position he had formed in. "You'll be okay?" He asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine, Remus. Go eat and rest."

H left the room, looking back just as he walked out of the door. After the door closed with a resounding thud, father and daughter were left alone first the first time ever.

"Why did you leave? I know you said for our safety, but was there truly no other way?" Hermione asked. She searched his face and saw true regret, which helped his cause, but she   
had to hear it from him.

"No, not at that time. I was so scared for you, so scared you would shipped away to live your life in some cage or killed because you were related to me. I could not take the risk."   
Loki assured her.

Hermione nodded, she understood.

"I've said this before, but I really missed you." Loki told her. He moved so he was sitting next to her on the bed. Hermione sat stiffly next to him before she relaxed and leaned into   
him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me again?" Hermione whispered. She turned her head so her face was pressed into his chest. Loki heard her sniffling. "Everyone always leaves me, please don't join   
them."

"Shh…shh…it's okay, I won't leave. I'm not leaving you again, my angel, my lioness."

Loki was worried. No thirteen should have had to deal with so many people letting her down this soon. But then again, in thirteen years, her mother had died, father disappeared   
and most friends she had left her eventually. It made him wonder what really happened growing up. But that could wait till later. For now, all he could do was comfort Hermione.

"S-sorry," Hermione apologized, pulling away.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then."Loki told her softly. He gently kissed her forehead and kept his arms wrapped around her body.

"Does that mean you are going to let me stay with you?" Hermione asked.

Loki looked at her as if the question was crazy. "Do you think I'd abandon you now, after all this time? No, you can come with me. You are my daughter, and as such, will be 

treated with such respect."

"Am I really a princess of Asgard?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You are. You are my daughter, after all. Tomorrow or the day after, we we'll go to Avenger's Tower and you can meet the others. You'll love the team. They are my family on   
Midgard."Loki told her. He could already imagine bringing Hermione to meet and maybe live there. She'd get on great with all of the Avengers, especially Tony and Bruce.

"What about your father and mother? Will they accept me?"

Loki smiled.

"Mother will love you immediately. She's been asking for grandchildren for centuries, specifically a granddaughter." It was true. Ever since Thor and Loki had reached of age, Frigga   
had talked of marriage and children. She simply adored them. "Father, however, will take some time to warm up to you. But don't worry, once he does, there is nothing in the Nine Realms he would not do for you. On Asgard, family is a very important part of our culture."

Hermione nodded, taking in all of the new information. Unconsciously, she yawned and her eyes started to drop.

Loki chuckled at the poor girl. She had certainly had a tiring day, he could give her that. "Go to sleep, Hermione. In the morning, we will talk more."

He gently moved her so she was lying down and covered her with the white blankets at the end of the bed. "Sleep tight, my angel, my lioness."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

UNDISCLOSED HYDRA BASE  
RUSSIA  
June 23rd, 2014  
6:01 p.m.

The whole structure hummed and buzzed with activity. Soldiers clad in black and scientists in white coats rushed around the halls. If you were lucky, you would have the pleasure of seeing a man in a black suit hurrying around. 

Although, these were the men you had to be careful of. They were the generals and head Agents of the organization, so they held all control. One wrong move, and you could be killed.

The base was centered deep underground, so the only light was the bright light of the overhead lights. With no windows and a low ceiling, it gave the base a feeling of tightness, if you will. Anyone with claustrophobia would be shaking in their boots. 

Going down one hallway would led to corridor and corridor of labs, another to offices and planning rooms, and another yet would take you to storage where all weapons and such was kept. 

The woman walked down a hallway. She wore a soldier’s uniform and blended right in to the others. It was not unusual at see a woman here, quite the opposite. In this organization, they saw the uses to women, so it was normal to see soldier and scientists like her.

Her bright red hair stood out a little, though.

Not enough to cause suspicion or draw too much attention, just enough to be noticed here and there. The woman was a master spy; she would make the mistake of sticking out too much. 

The woman’s eyes watched as much as she could. She took in information as she could to relay back to Headquarters. It was her last day on this job and she had only an hour left to get something major on HYDRA. She needs something, anything that would give SHEILD a hint at what they were planning. 

She entered a room after seeing three high ranking officials exiting, knowing there was a good chance of something being in there. The sign outside of the door said “Records and Research.”

It wasn’t even locked, she thought with a silent snort of amusement. Could they make it any easier? 

The Black Widow slipped silently around the room as if she were made only of smoke, not skin and bone. She took note of the titles of the cards on the rows of files.

Records

Locations

Research: Mutants

Research: Magic

Research: Aliens

Research: Life

Research: Death

SHEILD

Governments: North America

Governments: South America

Governments: Europe

… And so on. After a brief glance at her watch, she saw that she had thirty minutes before she had to disappear. Thinking quickly, she headed down the rows describing SHEILD, magic, and life. She grabbed all she could and placed them into a large box that many carried around with supplies. 

She briefly scanned the papers she put in the box to make sure what she was grabbing was at all useful. One, however, caught her eye. It stated the known wizards aligned with HYDRA. This was concerning; if HYDRA knew about the magic communities, they suddenly got a lot more scary. 

Deciding to worry about it later during her debriefing, she placed it in the box and continued. The files were paper and filled with text. She estimated she grabbed about five hundred pages before she slipped back out of the room. 

With the box under her arm, she acted as if she was just carrying supplies. She was spared barely a glance as she walked out of the base. To get up to ground level, you had to take a long elevator up to the surface. Once there, most took a standard HYDRA helicopter off of the roof.

Not her, though.

The Black Widow did not take a helicopter out.

The base located in the center of a cliff that opened into the Bearing Sea. Wind whipped around her head and the below freezing air was filled with salt and that particular smell that screamed water. 

She took a deep breath of air that she grew up in for years before she clicked the device in her hand three times. Normally the spy was alone in getting herself out, but there was no other option here. A moment later, a black car shot up the icy road. 

A man with blond hair and sunglasses sat in the driver’s seat. He wore a black and purple Agent’s suit and knee high black boots inside of a thick winter coat. As he pulled up in front of her and she jumped into the passenger’s seat, he said “I don’t know how you do it, Natasha, its damn cold.”

“It’s beautiful, Clint,” She responded. She grew up in Russia, and loved the weather. They sped off down the show covered road and she recounted how her mission went.

HOGWARTS INFIRMERY  
JUNE 24TH, 2014  
9:17 a.m.

Hermione lazily blinked her blue eyes open and rubbed at her arms as she stretched out in a good imitation of a cat. As her eyes came into focus, the first thing she saw was the stark white ceiling of the infirmary. The smell of disinfectant and potions flooded her nose and she felt thin sheets covering her. 

I’m in the infirmary.

Yesterday’s revelations flooded back to her; the potion interacting with her body, waking up to see her father and uncle sitting around her, and finding out the truth about her heritage. 

Oh god, the witch thought. I have a family.

She shoots up in her bed, and all of her breath seemed to leave her suddenly. Thoughts swirled around her head and she began to worry that she dreamed all that happened. 

“You didn’t, you know. We are real.” A voice said next to her. 

Hermione looked over to see Thor, her new uncle, sitting next to her. He had changed out of the intense battle armor he had appeared in yesterday into a pair of jeans and an enlarged shirt of Remus’s. His shoulder length blond hair was tied back with a piece of leather and his large hammer sat on the table next to her head. 

Hermione felt a tad nervous next to the large Asgardian. Even sitting down, the man was rather imposing with his large muscles. However, the large smile that seemed much like a dog’s counteracted the image and made her relax some.

“How did you know I was thinking that?” Hermione asked, finally finding her voice. “Can you read my mind?” 

The blond chuckled. “No, Lady Hermione, I cannot. I am good a reading people though, so I took a guess.”

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands. 

“Where are Loki and Remus?” She asked. 

“Loki sat here all night, and Remus finally got him to go eat something. They should be back soon.”

“Okay,” Hermione said softly. She did not know what else to say. Luckily, Thor took care of that. 

“How do you feel?” He asked. 

“Better,” Hermione realized after a moment. “I feel normal, actually.”

He smiled.

“Loki said now that he took the glamours off of you, your Asgardian blood would come through more, so you heal much faster.”He explained. 

Hermione nodded, her mind trying to process having alien blood. “What other effects will I have now?”

“Hmmm…” Thor considered her question. “It’s hard to saw, especially since I am no healer. Loki or Mother would be much better to answer your question. But, if I had to take a  
guess, I would say faster healing speed, increased speed, strength, and stamina. And consider that Loki is a powerful sorcerer, maybe you will also inherit his kind of magic.”

She tilted her head. “There are different kinds?”

“Yes, I believe so. Your magic that I have seen here is different, I would say, than that of Asgard. Of course, Loki came into his magic at about your age, so we will see soon enough.”

Hermione processed that. She knew that she was already powerful in the magic she had, and wondered what she could do with this other branch. Hermione was always willing to learn new things, and this was no different. 

“Has Loki told you about going to live in New York?” Thor asked. He and Loki stayed there whenever they were on Midgard and they had plans to go there within the next few days. 

“A bit,” She told him. “Who lives there?”

Thor settled into his chair and a smile appeared on his face. “Many. Officially, Tony Stark, the man of Iron, owns the tower. He lives there with Bruce Banner, a scientist in some subject. I’m afraid when he tried to explain it to me, I did not understand well.” Hermione smiled at the man. “I am better at fighting then researching, that is for sure. Besides them, Steve Rogers, or Captain America, stays there as well. He’s our leader in a way. Next is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, an amazing spy and assassin. Then there’s Clint Barton, her partner, who goes by Hawkeye. There are others who stay when they are in town, like Darcy, Eric, Jane, and Coulson.” 

“Sounds like you are never lonely there.” Hermione remarked.

Thor laughed. “No, there is always something going on.”

Just then, the large doors opened with a creaking noise, and Remus and Loki entered the room. The two smiled when they saw Hermione up, and headed over to sit down.

“How are you?” They both ask before laughing. 

“I’m a lot better, thanks.” She said. She noticed how all animosity between the pair seemed to have disappeared over night. They smiled at each other and sat rather close to each other, as if they were good friends. Well it doesn’t exactly surprise me, she thought. They are very similar from what I can tell. 

The foursome talked for a while. Loki gave her more information on what his blood would be like in her and how it would affect her as well as telling her of his plans to go to Avenger’s Tower later this afternoon if she was feeling up to it. 

“Oh by the way,” Remus injected. “The twins and Harry were asking after you.”

Hermione smiled at the thought.

“Were these the boys who were here yesterday?” Loki asked. Hermione nodded.

“They are very good friends.” She replied. 

Remus snorted. “‘Friends’ is an understatement. They treat you like their sister, and are fiercely protective of you. They were very worried about you.” 

Hermione blushed. “They had no reason to be.”

“Oh Mione,” A voice said from the doorway.

“You wound us.”Another ansered.

“To think-“

“We wouldn’t-“

“Be worried about-”

“Our favorite-”

“Bookworm?”

“Unbelievable!” Harry finished. They trio were smiling widely and by this time they were standing at the foot of the bed. They turned the men.

“Fred-”George started

“And George Weasley-”Harry continued.

“With Harry Potter-”said Fred.

“At your service.”All three said with a bow. 

Hermione giggled. “Hello boys,”

“Mione,” They greeted.

The three sitting laughed at their antics. 

Ron abandoned Hermione and Ron at the beginning of the year after a large fight. He hated Harry’s fame and Hermione’s brains, and was extremely jealous. Fred and George had stuck up for the second years and had pranked Ron furiously. The twins had always been friends with the two, but they soon became very, very close. They became the older brothers Harry always needed which over the year had helped Harry come out of his shell. 

“Wonderful show, boys.” Loki told them.

“These three are the best pranksters in the whole school,” Remus informed the two Asgardians. 

“Tricksters, are you? I might have some pointers for you if you ever need them.” Loki offered. 

“Thank-”

“You-”

“My lord!”

They bowed again and Thor gave a mighty laugh. 

“They are much like you were as a boy, Loki.”

“Yes, they are.” 

Remus, after looking at his watch, realized the time. “Shouldn’t you boys be getting to the train?”

They glanced at each other before running towards the door. 

“Thanks Moony!”

“See in you soon, Mione!”

“Nice to meet you!”

Then they were gone. Loki turned back to Hermione.

“If you are ready, shall we head to the tower?” He asked. “Dumbledore shrunk all of your things for you, and I have them.” 

“Okay, how are we getting there?” She asked as she moved off the bed. 

“Remus is going to disapparate himself and Thor, and we shall go in similar fashion.” He held out elbow. “M’lady.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” She replied with a smile. Hermione felt Loki stist slightly and then the white walls and the scent of the infirmary became a living room and the sounds of cars.


End file.
